Control
by amazingredhead
Summary: He reveled in it, the feeling of having absolute control of any situation. With control came no surprises, so, why was it such a turn on to be out of control? To be dominated, broken, and tamed? Not only that, but it was Shizuo who had this control.


That moment when inspirations hits you and you feel like writing a sexy story :). This is my first Shizaya fic where Shizuo and Izaya 'interact', I hope you will enjoy it and please review!

Control

He reveled in it, the feeling of having absolute control of any situation. With control came no surprises, so, why was it such a turn on to be out of control? To be dominated, broken, and tamed?

It was always like this, after each chase the two would go back to their daily work lives albeit a bit hot and bothered. Adrenaline does wonders to a man's body. Izaya was first to notice the increase of hostility in Shizuo. He would ponder the reasons why. He continued to observe the blonde closely. Finding nothing in his public life to be causing this anger, Izaya began sitting on the roof of the building across the way from Shizuo's apartment complex. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until about the second week of observation did Izaya notice one thing missing in the debt collecter's life. Sex. He has yet to see the blonde venture anywhere but home and Russia Sushi after work, nor has he brought anyone home with him.

This was interesting. Shizu-chan was sexually frustrated. All that testosterone and frustration being bottled up, no wonder he was always so pissy. A wicked grin painted itself on Izaya's features. This, this was going to be great fun and a huge relief, but a few more conclusions must be reached first.

During the next chase, the brunet would, ever so often, peer down between the fortissimo's legs and grined giddily. "I'm glad that this excites you as much as it excites me Shizu-chan!" he shouted behind him, loud enough for the pedestrians to stare. Shizuo faltered, his face grew a bit red and if he looked pissed before then it was like the fury of hell just shit on his face. Letting out a feral growl, Shizuo scooped up a mail deposit box and hurled it at 'the flea'.

Izaya knew what kind of a risk he was taking when he slowed and began turning into an ally way. Just as he was turning, his arm was grabbed and he was swung into the wall. He made a small grunt from the impact. Izaya's shoulders were pinned against the wall and he felt Shizuo's breath on his face. "Excited? What the hell do you mean by that hah flea?" the blonde barked. Izaya only smirked, his face betraying the panic he felt that things might go wrong. "I'm talking about this," he reached and ran a finger up the inseam of the other's pants, "you're excited ne~". Shizuo's face grew dark, whether from embarrassment or anger, Izaya couldn't be sure. Maybe is was shame? Shizuo pulled an arm away from the other's shoulder and reeled it back, slamming his fist into the wall nect to the raven's head. Izaya wouldn't lie, he was scared for his life. The debt collecter just let his arm fall limply to his side, "Damn flea" he muttered. Izaya was relived being givin an escape route, he may need it for what he was about to do.

The informant grabbed Shizuo's wrist, turning it so his palm was facing him. He then pressed Shizuo's hand to his crotch, "Ne~ I said I was glad this excites you as much as it excited me," he said, gaining back his confidence. "How about you chase me all the way to my apartment and we can work out our problems, ne Shizu-chan?" The blonde 'tch'ed, "Better get running then flea".

With that the brunet tore off into a sprint, this was going to be really fun.

Once in Shinjiku, both he and Shizuo slowed, knowing that Shizuo wasn't known in this part of Japan. Izaya was walking quickly, leading the blonde to his home. They quickly made their way through the lobby and into an elevator. A man was running, calling out to the two to hold the door, but Shizuo swiftly hit the close button. When the blonde tuned, he was pounced on by the informant, his back uncomfortably pushed against the hand rail. Izaya threaded his spindly fingers through blonde locks and forced the other's head down, crushing their lips together. The brunet wedged his leg between Shizuo's thighs, grinding it against the other's erection.

The elevator finally reached the top of the building, the couple broke of each other and hurried inside the informant's apartment. Namie looked up when the door ungracefully slammed into the wall and the two men walked in. "Namie, you can have the rest of the day off, I'll finish up the rest of the paper work~" Izaya smiled at his clearly confused secratary. "Orihara-san?" she nodded towards the blonde, but Izaya just gave her a shooing gesture. She left and locked the door, slightly worried of the debt collecter being in an enclosed space as the informant.

After Namie left, an awkwarness set in, both men were still turned on, but the momentary pause in action caused them to fumble a bit. Shizuo let out an annoyed sigh, "Bedroom, where is it?". Izaya's eyes lit up as he pointed up the stairs. His arm was yanked as he was draged into his own bedroom by the blonde and then roughly tossed onto the bed. The blonde crawled over the smaller man and attacked his neck, leaving a dark hicky. It was then Izaya noticed: he was in his own domain, yet he didn't have the upper hand. He had lost control, no, he had given control to the person whom can be considered one of the most dangerous men on Earth.

It was odd really because he reveled in it, the feeling of having absolute control of any situation. With control came no surprises, so, why was it such a turn on to be out of control? To be dominated, broken, and tamed? Not only that, but it was Shizuo who had this control. Shizuo the animal, the beast, brute, protozoan, monster, the man who is going to fuck Izaya senslessly into oblivian.

"Do you have anything?" Shizuo asked looking down on Izaya. "What," it took him a minute before understanding what the blonde ment, "Oh, no I don't.". Shizuo let out an irritated growl, "Then you're gonna have to lube be up, flea.". Izaya smirked as he beconed the blonde to sit at the edge of the bed. He poped the button and unzipped the other's pants. Shizuo lifted himself up to slide his slacks and boxers off.

Izaya almost forgotten Shizuo had naturally brown hair until a neat bush of it was presented to him at the base of Shizuo's cock. He let out a small giggle, "Hmm, I didn't know Shizu-chan took part in manscaping!". "Tch," the blonde grabbed his head and forced his lips to the head of his dick, "Just suck, annoying flea.".

The debt collecter could feel a breath and a smirk before the brunet took in as much as he could. The blonde let out a breathy moan, hips twitching to force more of himself in to the warm, wet heat. Izaya slacked his jaw and relaxed his throat, trying his best to deep throat the blonde, but he couldn't manage to fit it all in. Shizuo fisted raven hair, pushing the others head, making him swallow more. Shizuo let out a grunt and held Izaya's head in places and began thrusting himself down the informant's throat. Izaya tried hard to breath through his nose and relax, tears were pricking up in his eyes. Izaya could feel himself get harder as his mouth was fucked relentlessly. He rested his hands on the blonde's thighs, clawing down them, leaving red marks in their wake. Shizuo them pulled out and lifted Izaya up on to the bed onto all fours. He spat on his fingers and forced two of them into Izaya. He let out a pained groan and fisted the sheets as the blonde scissored and stretched him. That burning, throbbing pain only made the informant's cock drip and twitch, begging for attention. Shizuo had his fingers in knuckle deep and curled them, barely brushing the other's prostate. Izaya pushed himself into the bed and let out a loud moan. The blonde could feel the other tighten around his fingers. Shizuo repeated the action, earning the same reaction. " You sound like a whore," he joked as he was met with an annoyed glare. "Are you ready?" the blonde asked. "More or less, just don't rip me in half with your monstrous strength.".

Shizuo positioned himself behind the other and pushed the tip of his penis in, stretching through the first ring of muscle. Oh god that hurt, but if anything, it turned the informant on more. Izaya was relieved thought that the blonde waited for him to adjust to his size. He sat a whole minute inside him, the wait driving him crazy. Oh, how he wanted to pound into that tight ass, but the thought of tearing Izaya and having his blood on his cock was enough motivation for him to be still. It was when the brunet gave an impatient sigh and pushed his hips back, did Shizuo begin to thrust into him.

Izaya was glad he was a maschosist, it made all o this a whole lot more tolerable. He fingered the sheets below him, "Go faster Shizu-chan.". The blonde complied and the increase in friction caused the smaller man to tighten around Shizuo's member, making him let out a low groan. He slowed a little, enjoying the increased tightness, but when Izaya loosened up again, the blonde increased his speed.

It continued on that way, Shizuo would shift every now and then, going off of vocal cues to find the brunet's sweet spot. When he hit Izaya's prostate though, he almost came. The noise Izaya let out, the deep arch in his back, and the quick spasm around his cock was almost enough to send the debt collector over the edge of bliss. "Mmm..Sh-Shizu-chan~ do that again.". He blonde gripped the informant's hips for more leverage and slammed himself into (what he hoped) was the same spot. Izaya's arms gave out under him so he just laid his head onto his collapsed arms. Both men's chests heaved, Shizuo would let out low moans and grunts each time the brunet contracted against him. "Deeper Shizzy~"

Izaya would let out small moans, "Uhn, un, un~" each time Shizuo rammed into him.

Shizuo was breathing raggedly through his nose, he reached around the informant's thigh, gripping his member, and began to jack him off in time with the thrusts. "I'm getting close.". "I am too." Izaya panted out.

The blonde rammed into the smaller man, losing his rhythm in the desperate climb to his climax. Izaya was beginning to see black spots, the springs in his groin ready to uncoil.

Shizuo's body shuddered as he came. Riding out his orgasm and rubbing Izaya's cock harder and faster until he came, clamping down on Shizuo's spilling dick, causing the blonde to give a rathe loud groan.

When they finally floated down from their high, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya. He flopped onto the bed while Izaya laid himself onto his stomach, catching his breath.

"So, what now?" Shizuo asked. The informant turned onto his side, facing the blonde, "We could make this a regular thing, no strings attached.". Shizuo gave him a suspicious look, Izaya grimaced, both at the look Shizuo gave him and at the feeling of cum spilling out of his back side. That was kind of gross. "Shizuo, I need this too, there is nothing you have to worry about~ You have my word," he flashed the blonde his trade mark grin, "And when I give you my word, I am sure to keep it.". Shizuo was still weary, "We'll see what happens.". Izaya began letting out a manic laugh. Shizuo furrowed his brow and let himself off the bed, muttering something along the lines of "fucking psycho" as he began to dress. "I'm leaving." he muttered. "I'll see you next time then Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled after him as the front door was closing. He was excited for the next time. Even though his ass and lower back hurt afterward, that climatic moment was worth it.

Oh yes, next time.

"Can't wait Shizu-chan!" Izaya said to himself

**A/N: Sorry, I know it isn't the best, but I tried. I don't know why, but I found this difficult to write. I did give it my best and I would love reviews and any help to improve my writing. Thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
